


卑微之花02片段

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	卑微之花02片段

“战哥，我好像喝多了，有些难受…”王一博把脑袋放在肖战肩上，有意无意的摩擦着。  
肖战虽然没有经历过男欢女爱，更没有和同性发生过关系，但他知道现在的王一博想干些什么…  
温柔的托起王一博的脑袋，“我们去床上吧。”

肖战温柔的伺候王一博脱光了衣服，王一博则粗鲁扒光了肖战的衣服…两个人坦诚相待…  
肖战接下来没有动作，因为他真的不知道怎么做，他想过和王一博上床时候，王一博是指引者，就算自己后面受伤也无所谓…  
王一博看着肖战，身材不算白皙，但很瘦，腿毛到很多，屁股～嗯～ 圆乎乎的，应该很好艹…  
再审视着肖战有些欲的脸，王一博分身高抬起了一半。  
“不帮我吗？”王一博盯着肖战，顶了顶垮，示意自己分身需要安抚。  
“哦…哦…”肖战呆呆的点了点头，用手握住王一博的肉棒，上下撸动…  
技巧生疏，手的温度到让滚烫的肉棒感觉到了兴奋，看着肖战的脸，王一博握住肖战的手，一起撸动， “大力一点，你平时自慰都是又轻又慢撸的？”  
肖战脸快成蕃茄了，平时自己都没自慰过，哪里知道力度什么的…  
王一博放开了手，站到床边，“战哥帮我舔舔吧。”  
肖战身体是拒绝的，毕竟都是男人，但内心是诚实的，谁让自己这么贱，喜欢一个男人…

肖战趴在床上，仰着头，刚好能勾到站立起来的大肉棒，在王一博的蛊诱下，含了进去…  
湿润的小嘴，瞬间让王一博头皮发麻，真特么欠艹！明明很生疏，却很会搞！  
王一博往前顶了几下，肖战呜咽的想吐出来…  
“不许吐出来。”王一博按住肖战的脑袋，“不许咬，把牙齿都收进去。”  
“嗯…呜…”肖战被肉棒堵住嘴说不出话，点了下头…  
王一博见状，也不管肖战懂不懂，会不会，直接把肉棒往喉咙深处顶去…  
“呜…嗯……嗯～……”  
肖战眼泪都被顶了出来，想推开王一博，手却只能在王一博腹肌上无力的按压着…  
用力深顶了几下，王一博把肉棒撤了出来，肖战无力的扶着床边，咳嗽着…

“趴过去呆好…”  
肖战口腔里都是王一博的味道，又听见王一博酥麻的声音，肖战觉得自己可能有受虐倾向，顺从的，弓着身子撅起屁股趴好，等待着王一博真的属于自己的瞬间…

王一博打开酒店自备润滑剂，顺便拿了盒避孕套走到床边，看到肖战撅着小屁股，露出粉色的小穴，感觉自己的肉棒又大了好几分…  
“啊………嗯～”异物的进去让肖战忍不住呻吟…  
王一博着急的伸进去两只手指，用力的往里顶，“叫的真好听，真想艹死你…”  
“嗯～你来呀～～啊～”肖战并不想做什么贞洁之士，卖都卖了，还立什么牌坊……  
王一博看着反应生涩，声音淫荡的肖战，迫不及待的套上安全套，在穴口磨了磨，一插到底…  
“啊～哈……慢……慢点…～”肖战又爽又痛，自己的肉棒也在王一博手中被玩弄…  
王一博笑着轻轻咬了咬肖战的肩头，当真慢了下来，但每一次，都精准的顶在了敏感处， 肖战开始觉得欲求不满，自己不断用腰主动往前摇摆着……  
“啊～快点～啊～嗯～你快点～”  
王一博露出小括弧，一只手按住肖战的腰，“求饶可不管用了哟～” 说完，变快速的抽插起来…  
“啊～哈～～”肖战死死的抓住床单， “啊～你想～……嗯～艹死我呀……啊～”

……  
呻吟声直到后半夜才停止，这是肖战记忆里最单纯无杂念的一次性爱之旅…


End file.
